Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses/Transcript
A transcript for the movie Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses. UNCOMPLETE Man: And so, as chief emissary of the majestic kingdom of Bulovia, which is known for it's abundance of pears, potatoes and peasants, I am authorised by my courageous king and my magnificent queen to hereby invite the princesses of King Randolph to a royal gala. We have invited princesses from far and wide to this extraordinary ball. Rachel : Papa, look what I found! Bailey : You won't believe it! Lacey: Rachel ,Bailey wait for me! Man: As I was saying- Bailey: A blue winged beetle! It makes a strange noise when it... See? Randolph k: Whoa! Oh, my! ManB: Your majesty, as I was saying- Oh! Ugh! Rachel: Don't hurt him! Quick catch him before he gets to the pantry! Lacey: Slow down, you guys! Bailey : Playing through! Just be a second, papa! Man: Your highness, I really think perhaps this is not... Randolph: Delia! Bailey: Sorry! Too much wrist. Man: Those are your daughters? Randolph: A few of them. Man: Rambunctious, aren't they? Lacey: Look, Papa! Rachel : Hehe! Haha! Randolph: Hehehaha. Man: Humph! Your daughters are hardly proper princesses! Lacey: I can't wait for him to meet Harold. Lacey, Bailey, Rachel: Whoa! Randolph: Oh! Man: Humph! Perhaps another ball. Your highness. Princesses? Huh! More like wild animals. Rachel: My turn! Laacey: Hello, Papa. Randolph: Bailey Rachel: How are you, Papa? Randolph: Rachel Rachel: Ugh. Randolph: Courtney. Lacey: We're here, Papa! Bailey: Ooh, what's for lunch? Rachel: We're absolutely, positively starving! Twyla: Meow! Randolph: Twyla, off the table, please. Twyla: Meow!. Randolph: My 3 princesses! Somebody: (Likely Lacey ) : I caught a yellow butterfly! Somebody: (likely ) I made stilts this afternoon. Somebody: (likely bailey) I so want that new riding gear. Rachel: Can I borrow that pink top? Randolph: Ahem. Somebody: That's such a good idea! Randolph: Quiet, please. Somebody: You know what I just thought of? Randolph: Girls? Please! Quiet down! Lacey: Shh! Randolph: Ahem. It's been pointed out to me that you could be doing more to be, um... Well, proper princesses. Rachel: Like what, Papa? Randolph: Well, uh, like, um... Well, I... Perhaps, uh... Um... Man 2: The royal cobbler had arrived. Randolph: Wait, girls! They're just shoes! Lacey and rachel: Just shoes?! Randolph: Aren't they? Bailey: They're dancing shoes, Papa! Mwah! Randolph: Oh. Bon appetit, Twyla.! Lacey : Derek! Derek! Derek! bailey: Do you have our shoes?! Rachel: Can we see?! Derek: Was I supposed to bring shoes?! Rachel and Bailey: YES! Derek: Maybe you can help me. Bailey: Oh, Derek, they're lovely. Rachel: Beautiful Lacey: You're amazing, Derek! Derek: I'm glad you like them, your Highnesses. Bailey: Anything for me? Felix: Are you kidding?! He burned the midnight oil for you! Derek: Ah! That'll do, Felix! He's just a bird. He doesn't know what he's saying. bailey: Oh. Of course. Lacey: Can you please- Rachel: -Tighten our shoes? Derek: These are yours. I-I-I hope you like them, your Highness. Hadley: Thank you, Derek! Rachel: Thanks, Derek! Hehehaha! Felix: Cwrak! You blew your chance, Romeo. Derek: What chance? She's a princess! Bailey: All we're missing is music! Felix: Music? Crawak! Derek: Hey! Hey! Lacey: You play? Derek: I... I don't. Not really. Rachel: Will you play for us? Lacey, : Please, Derek, please?! Derek: Ugh. As you wish, your Highnesses. Randolph: I love them. But at times, I don't understand them. If only you were here. Lacey: Or the cobbler who made them? .Bailey: What are you talking about? Rachel: Derek is so cute! Bailey If you say so, Rachel. Lacey: Maybe the problem is, he's not a prince. eBailey I don't care if he's a prince, a king or an emperor. The truth is- RAchel: You are head over heels! Bailey: Don't be ridiculous! Besides, he never notices me. If I were paying attention, which, I'm not!! Lacey: Goodnight, Thomas. Richard. Oh! Where's Harold?! RAchel: What is he? A spider? BAiley: A scorpion? Rachel :snake? BAiley: Squeal! Lacey: No, a caterpillar! Bailey:Whew Rowena: Thankyou, Desmond. Desmond. My things. Desmond: Oh. Brutus: Hehaw. Aw. Desmond: Whoa! Huh? Brutus: Hehawhawhoo! Desmond: Grr. And the carriage, my lady? Rowena: Oh, we won't be needing it again. Desmond: Huh! Man 2: Welcome, Duchess Rowena. The king is expecting you. Rowena: Yes, he is. Brutus: Hehehawhoo! Man 2: Heavens! Rowena: Well, don't tell me the king doesn't have his own monkey! Man 2: Erm, no. Your Grace. Rowena: Well, their quite popular this year. Come, Brutus! Brutus: Hawhehe. Desmond: Heh. Whoa. Herm. Randolph: Rowena, good of you to come on such short notice. Rowena: Happy to be of service, Dear Cousin. I'm looking forward to my time here. Randolph: Come, meet my daughters. They're waiting for you. Ashlyn, the eldest. Ashlyn: Welcome, Your Grace. Rowena: Glad to be here, my dear. Randolph: Blair, the second eldest. Rowena: Is that mud on your skirt? Blair: I was out riding. Randolph: Courtney. Courtney: Oh. Hello. Rowena: Yes... Hello. Randolph: Delia and Edeline. Delia: Your Grace. Edeline: Greetings, your ladyship. Rowena: And to you. Randolph: Fallon. Fallon: Your Grace. Can I hold him? Rowena: No, don't touch him. He's quite rare. Randolph: And, um, well... The twins, Hadley and Isla. Hadley: Welcome. Isla: Your Grace. Rowena: The pleasure is mine. Randolph: And the triplets, Janessa, Kathleen and Lacey. Somebody: Hi, Your Grace. Somebody: Hello, Your Grace. Lacey: I picked this for you. Rowena: Would that be paint? In your hair?! Randolph: And we're just missing Genevieve. Genevieve: Right here! Sorry, Papa. Brutus: Phewww! Twyla: Meow! Brutus: Hehehawhaw! Genevieve: It's nice to see you, Your Grace. Rowena: Thankyou, Genevieve. Tell me, are you often late? Genevieve: I-I-I guess... Well, uh... Ahem. Yes. But I'm working on it. Rowena: Well, you called me not a moment too soon! Your girls are dreadfully unprepared for royal life. Randolph: I've, um, asked Duchess Rowena to take charge of your upbringing. Genevieve: But, Papa, we- Randolph: No protests, please. One day, you'll be responsible for running the kingdom. You need to be proper princesses. Duchess Rowena will prepare you. Rowena: And it looks like I have my work cut out for me. Brutus: Boo! Twyla: Rawr! Brutus: Aw. A little scaredy-cat! Twyla: Are you kidding?! I come from a long line of ferocious tigers from the deepest jungles of India. Rawr! Brutus: Yeah right. Your about as ferocious as a flea! Like this one. There's another! And another! Twyla: Ouch! Hey! Brutus: Hehehawhaw! Twyla: Meow! Brutus: Hehehawhaw. Rowena: Line up! Things are going to be a bit different around here now, starting with your attire. Fans up! Blair, look alive! Fallon: I'm Fallon. Rowena: Whatever. Now, flutter them like this! Coy, feminine. Lacey! Your creating a tornado! Courtney: I'm Courtney! Rowena: And I'm getting impatient! Try again. Just above your noses. Good. Well, as a start. Oh. Look. Charming. Desmond, remove this mess. Ashlyn: I can't believe this! Courtney: Where did all my books go? Blair: It's not fair! My things were fine right where they were! Isla: These bedspreads are awful. Hadley: I miss all the colours. Genevieve: It's eight o'clock! Hurry! Fallon, Delia, Edeline: Oh! Ashlyn: Go, go, go! Lacey: Gah. Ugh. Genevieve: Oh! Lacey: Ugh. Hugh. Ugh. Oh! Genevieve: Here you go, Lacey. Rowena: Genevieve. Late again? Hm. You know, bedtime is now eight o'clock. Genevieve: Sorry, your Grace. Rowena: Yes. Tardiness is a terribly an un princess like habit, don't you think? I'll see everyone tomorrow, bright and early. Happy dreams, girls. Brutus: Hehehawhaw. Fallon: She's so mean. Genevieve: If Papa knew what Rowena was really like, he'd change his mind! Ashlyn: I don't know. He did ask her to be in charge! Blair: Talk to him, Genevieve. He'll listen to you. Randolph: Now, where did we leave off? Bishop to queen three. Genevieve: Hm. Your making me pay for beating you last time. Randolph: Exactly! Genevieve: You'll have to wait a little longer. Rook takes bishop. Randolph: Oh! How did I miss that?! Genevieve: Hehe. Papa, I was wondering... Randolph: If I'll go easy on you? No! Knight to king four. Genevieve: It's about cousin Rowena. Randolph: Hm. Charming, isn't she? Genevieve: Very, uh, stylish. But she's changing everything! She wants us to do everything her way! Rowena: As I asked her to. Genevieve: But we were fine before! Rowena: Oh, that's not what I've heard, Genevieve. But perhaps your right. There's so much work to be done. Maybe I'm not the right one for the task. What you really need is an entire team, you see. Tutors for protocol, diction, language, etiquette, style. You know, it's exhausting thinking about it. I should go. Yes, I should. Randolph: No! Rowena! You mustn't! My girls need you! I can't embarrass them in front of the kingdom, by bringing in groups of tutors. There's enough talk already! Rowena: Well. If you really think I can be of service. Randolph: It's settled, then? Genevieve: But, Papa! Randolph: No! You must listen to the duchess. She knows what's best for you. I don't want to hear anymore on the subject! Genevieve: Yes, Papa. Twyla: Meow! Randolph: I hate to see her upset. Rowena: Girls are so emotional. What they need is proper guidance. Here, dear cousin, try this tea. Smooth and refreshing. To your health. Genevieve: He won't listen. He thinks Rowena's... Helping us. Blair: This can't go on forever, can it? Ashlyn: At least tomorrow will be a good day. Lacey: Will we have cake? Janessa: Presents? Kathleen: A party? Genevieve: It's your birthday, isn't it? Janessa, Lacey, Kathleen: Hehehaha! Genevieve: Shh! (Singing) Happy birthday, girls! Courtney, Delia, Edeline, Genevieve, Hadley, Isla, Blair: (singing) Rowena: Your late! Genevieve: Your Grace, we were celebrating a special birthday. Rowena: That's no excuse! Until you learn etiquette, the celebrations will wait. Genevieve: But we were just dancing! Mother made it a family tradition! Rowena: And sadly, your mummy isn't here anymore, is she? And I am responsible for your upbringing. So, dancing is forbidden, strictly forbidden. And please, don't sing. It's out too. Lacey: But it's our birthday. Rowena: A princess does not talk back. No dancing until you know how to act like royalty. Lacey: Where's Papa? He's never forgotten our birthday! Ashlyn: We still have a present for you. Genevieve: When we turned five, Mother gave each of us a copy of her favourite story. Ashlyn: She had one made for each daughter. Lacey: The Dancing Princess. Genevieve: So the princess danced on each of the special stones, then, on the twelfth one, she twirled three times and a secret door opened. Janessa: Where did it go? Genevieve: She walked through a glowing light into a magic lans, with trees made of silver and gold, flowers made of jewels. Across the lake was a golden pavilion. The princess danced and danced to her heart's content. She wanted to stay forever, but, that was not to be. The magic land vanished after the third night. The princess was heartbroken! Until, she realised she had brought some magic back with her. And it was hers to keep forever. Janessa: What kind of magic? Kathleen: How did she do it? Genevieve: Hm. Doesn't say. Lacey: Whoa! Genevieve: Kathleen, let me see your book. Girls, quick! See if you can match the flower on your book to a flower on a stone. Blair: I found a match! Ashlyn: Me too! Edeline: Me too. Janessa: Here's mine. Courtney: What does it mean? Genevieve: I have a feeling... The story says the princess danced from stone to stone. Hmm. Maybe a different order. Oldest to youngest! Where's yours, Ashlyn? Oh! Blair? Huh! Courtney. Delia. Edeline. Fallon. Me. Hadley. Isla. Janessa. Kathleen. And Lacey! Huh? Lacey: Why didn't mine work? Genevieve: I forgot something! The princess danced three times. All: Oh! Wow! Cool! Unbelievable! Lacey: Oh! Wow! Delia: Wow! Genevieve: Who's coming with me? Amazing. Ashlyn: Pinch me. I'm dreaming. Blair: Then I'm having the same dream. Hadley: What do you think- Isla: -That is? Genevieve: Let's find out! Delia: The trees are gold and silver! Edeline: It's just like in the story! Delia: Amazing. Look at all the flowers! Somebody: Wow! Look! Oh, it's so pretty! Genevieve: It's just like Mother's Dance Pavilion! Oh, I wish we had some music! Did you see that? Come on, Lacey, dance with me! Lacey: Whoa! Category:Transcripts